Les plumes des ailes du temps
by Katerinu
Summary: Quelque années après la transformation des carte Clow contact Sakura et lui dit que sont entainement n'Mest aos fini quelle devras le terminer avec lui, dans le passé,Un SakuraClow.Prologue, venez lire please!


Prologue

Sakura se promenait dans un endroit quelle ne connaisait pas, un endroit magnifique ou l'on pouvait sentir que rien ne pouvais nous déranger. Les rayons du soleil était doux et chaud, le printemps. Les Cerisier en fleur bondaient la place ou elle se trouvait. Les fleurs se détachaient sous la pression du vent, les laissant glisser sur les longs cheveux miel de la maîtresse des cartes.

Le Jardin était magnifique, elle continua a marcher quelque minute puis elle aperçu la demeure qui logait sur ce facinant terrain. Elle lui rapellait l'ancienne de Clow , dans tomoéda. Elle continua son chemin jusqu'à la fontaine ou coulais une eau pure ou flottait quelque fleur de cerisier. Un homme était assis sur le rebord de cette dernière.

Sakura ne pus s'empécher de sourire et de courir jusqu'à Clow qui lui souriait.  
Arriver près de lui, elle s'agenouilla a coté de lui et possa sa tête sur els genou de son protecteur .Clow possa instinctivement sa douce main sur la tête de la jeune fille et se mit a passer ses doigts dans les cheveux de la maître des carte, d'un aire protecteur il fut le premier a parler.

-Il y a bien longtemps petite Sakura.

-Trop longtemps, pourquoi m'avoir contacter?

Le créateur des cartes ne pus s'empécher de sourire doucement et répondit avec une voix douce et assurer :

-Malgré que tu aye grandement évoluer autant mentalement quand le contrôle de tes pouvoir , petite fleur, il reste que certaine choses te sont encore inconnu, tu a encore une phase beaucoup plus grande que celle ou est rendu ta magie , si énorme que rien ne pourra la surpasser…..

-Sauf toi?

Le sorcier eu un beau sourire et rie doucement :

-Oui, sauf moi!Enfin pour le moment, mais quand tu aura terminer nous seront certainement au même niveau.

La jeune fille lui fit un sourire. Elle adorait la présence de Clow avec elle, il était rassurent et plutôt jolie garçon, il n'avais pas l'aire d'avoir beaucoup plus de 25 ans.

-Comment dois-je faire pour évoluer alors?

Clow pris une respiration sans perdre son sourire et repris la parole :

-Tu devras être entrainer , ou tout du moin surveillé, car tout est en toi en voulant évoluer et en pratiquant une chimie avec tes cartes tu avanceras dans ta magie.

Sakura fronça les sourcils :

-Et qui seras en charge de me surveillé? Kéro? Yué?

-Non ce seras moi!

Le temps sembla s'arreter soudain pour le jeune fille de 19 ans, les fleurs de cerisier continuait quand a elles, seules et uniques marque montrant que le temps n'avait arreter de tourner. Elle repris vite ses esprits et demanda :

-En tant que Antony ou..

-Non non!Tu seras avec moi dans ce temps petite fleur!

Elle parut choquer sur le coup :

-C..Comment vais-je faire pour venir jusqu'ici?

-J'ouvrirais un portail au grand arbre du temple Tsukimine.Tu devras t'y diriger le plus vite possible laisse leur une lettre et puis vien vite, tout se donc tu aura besoin est déjà près, tu ne pourras que venir seule, Kérobéro et Yué sont déjà dans se monde tu ne pourras pas les faire venir.La seule chose a laquel tu aie droit se sont ta clé et tes cartes.

Sakura plonga son regard dans celui envoutant du créateur.

-J'y serai d'ici quelques heures…….

-Bien petite fleur alors va et je t'attend ici même!

Il pris le fin visage de la maîtresse des cartes entre ses mains et lui donna un léger baiser protecteur sur le front. Elle le regarda encore puis sourit, elle se leva et s'éloigna de quelque pas puis se retourna vers l'homme :

-Je ne tarderais pas!

-Je t'attendrais Sakura…

La jeune fille sourit puis dans un coup de vent les fleurs de cerisier tournoyairent avec le soufle du printemps, entourant le corps de la jeune fille, l'emportant d'où elle était venu.

Sakura se releva subitement dans son lit :

-Je ne tarderais pas…

Konnichiwa!

Bon voila le prologue!C'est tout petit mais c'est pour donner une petite, minuscule, microscopique idée de se que sa seras!Naturellement c'est un SakuraXClow qui ne tarderas pas a venir! Oui Oui pas question que sa s'éternise moi-même je déteste sa!(Peut-être pas le prochain chapitre mais on veras bien!)Bon alors je c'est que ya pas grand-chose a date c'est normal, que ya des fautes!Sa c'est normal aussi (je cherche une Betalectrice qui pourrais m'y aider!)Bon alors sans regarder les fautes!Dites moi se que vous en penser en m'envoyant une petite review!  
A la prochaine (très prochainement!)

Katerinu!


End file.
